Sekirei: The Two Kings and Four Queens of the Winged
by Menydragon5
Summary: Just before the start of the Sekirei plan. Takami Sahashi makes her own plans to save as many Sekirei as possible. Now along with her son, daughter, best friend with her son and daughter be able to put an end to the Sekirei plan? Or will this game be their last?
1. Silver haired Queen and her first bird

**Hey everybody! Welcome to my second new story for this year. I know you guys are probably mad at me, but I have a lot of stories in my head. Please be patient with me.**

 **Now** **, before we begin, there are some things that I think you should now.**

 **1\. This is a AU (Alternate Universe) story. So all of the characters we be OOC (Out Of Character) Plus the Sekirei will have a completely different backstory.** **This is also going to take place in an OL (Original Location) so it will be easier to keep the Sekirei plan a secret.**

 **2\. All Sekirei will be released at the same time, meaning no Sekirei will have left their MBI rooms before the start of the Sekirei plan.**

 **3\. Minato will not be the only main character. Minato, Yukari, Takami and three OCs (Original Characters) are the main characters of this story.**

 **4\. There are going to be a lot of OC Sekirei. But Minato, Yukari and one of the OCs will not get any OC Sekirei in their harems.**

 **5\. Finally, like most of my stories. This is going to be a multiple harem one. I will put the list after the challenges (Fanfiction and AO3 only.) But for those that who don't want to be spoiled, here is the type and number of each main character's harem.**

 **Minato/Large harem. 30**

 **Yukari/Yuri harem. 15**

 **Takami/Large harem. (Male Sekirei) 20**

 **Female OC/Yuri harem. 15**

 **Male OC/Harem. 15**

 **Female OC/Yuri harem. 15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei or most of the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Nudity, Shorta Lemon.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 _" Electronic Talking."_

 **Location and Time of day.**

 **Teito tower: MBI (Mid Bio Informatics) Headquarters: Basement stairwell. New Gods City: Japan. Nine o'clock at night**

"click"

"click"

"click"

"click"

The light sound of heels taping on stairs are the only thing that can be heard in the dark stairwell. A female figure can be seen walking down the stairs in the dim light. She gets to the bottom and than continues down one of the ten different hallways in front of her. She soon comes to a door with a light shining down in front of it. She looks up to her right and sees a security camera with a red light on it pointed at the door. The light on the camera turns off and she than walks into the light.

The woman stands five feet, three inches tall with pale peach skin, grey hair that frames her face that stops at the bottom of her neck, a bang in the middle of her face that stops just before her nose, dark grey eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a lavender button up shirt, a black tie, a white lab coat that stops half way down her thighs, black pants, black belt and black shoes.

She quickly walks up to the door, opens it and walks inside of the room while closing the door behind herself.

 **First floor** **: Security room.**

As soon as the door closes, the camera turns back on and show the empty hallway and closed door on a screen. The same thing can also be seen on nine other screens. A man with peach skin, short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a security guard's uniform sits in a black chair in front of a curved desk top with the ten screens on top. He turns to another man with light brown skin, black hair and brown eyes, who is also wearing a security guard's uniform that's about to walk out the door. "Hey. The camera came back on. You don't have to wast your time on going down there."

The darker skinned guard turns to the left and looks at the other one. "Good. That's a job for one of the repairmen anyway. Hey, I'm going to one of the vending machines. Do you want anything?"

The lighter skinned guard nods his head and looks back at the screens. "Yeah, grab me something to snack on. Anything will do."

 **Inside of the room that the grey haired woman walked into.**

The woman looks at the few things in the room. A metal table in the center of the room, two brown cushioned chairs with one on either side, a black tripod by the side of the table closest to the door, a single bed against the back wall in the darken part of the room and a tall male figure stands next to the bed who's also slightly hidden in the darkness.

The woman walks up to the tripod, reaches into the lab coat's right pocket, pulls out a small camcorder and sets it up on the tripod. The male figure had walked up to the table and sits down in the other chair. She than sits in her own chair and rest her arms on the table while looking at him. "Thank you again for agreeing to this. With them being able to see and hear you, it will help my children and the other three now that what I'm going to tell them is real and very serious. They need to know that this..." She than frowns. "Game, that mad fool is going to start can cost us all are lives." Her eyes than soften again. "So thank you again."

The male figure than answers in a young adult sounding voice. "I should be the one thanking you. You are the one risking their life for me and my Sekirei. I just wish we can do more to help. But you know why we can't. Are you sure you want to bring your children into this Takami?"

Takami looks at him with a sad smile. "I don't want them anywhere near this damn city. Let alone this horrible game of his. But that fool made sure that they, my friend and her two kids would be here." She than looks down at the table with a glare. "There's a chance that insane fool knowings what we're up to and bought them here to keep me in line. But more likely he just wants to be able to say his children help bring forth the new age of the Gods that he wants." She than looks up at the male figure seriously. "I will keep my promise that I made to you. By your hands, your Sekirei's or even my own." Her hands than tighten into fists. "Minaka Hiroto will die." She than reaches up with her right hand to the camcorder. "Now, let's begin." She than pushes the on button.

 **At the bottom of the basement stairwell. Ten o'clock at night.**

Takami walks out of the long hallway and stops at the bottom of the stairs. She reaches into her left lab coat's pocket, pull out a small black metal box and rest it down on one of the steps. (I'm doing this a little bit early, but screw it. It's three days before this madness begins. And I'll be damned if I let one of those ten get winged by someone else.) She than opens the metal box and looks at the six needles with clear orange liquid inside them. (I wish that I could just wing them all to night, but if what I think is going to happen, happens. Than I'm not going to have the time or the energy to wing any of the others.) She than pulls her left arm out of the lab coat, pulls her shirt sleeve up and takes out one the needles with her right hand. (I should be a Ashikabi by the time I get to one of their rooms.) She pushes the needle into her arm and injects the liquid in herself. She puts the empty needle back in the box, closes it, puts it back into her pocket and stands back up. She feels dizzy and has to put her left hand on the wall to keep herself steady. She than shakes her head and walks back up the stairs.

 **Third floor:** **Male Sekirei rooms, first level. Ten sixteen at night.**

A elevator at a end of a long hallway opens it's doors with a "ding" and Takami walks out. She continues down the hallway with her breathing getting heavier and heavier as she goes. She comes to a stop and looks at a door to her right.

Printed in black on the white door is. **Ash Ketchum #115**.

Takami smirks as she walks up to the door to open it.

Inside of the room with white walls is a light blue carpet, a flat twenty five inch screen TV in the wall next to the door, a wooden desk with a chair and some manga on it against the right wall, a double bed with red sheets, two blue pillows, green covers with the head against the back wall, a nightstand on it's right side with a yellow lamp on it and another door in the left wall.

Laying on the bed is a thirteen year old boy that stands five feet tall with tan peach skin, short black spikey hair, brown eyes, thin lips and z shaped marks on his cheeks. He has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, slim hips, slim butt, fit legs and small feet. He is wearing a black T-shirt, red boxers and short white socks.

Ash is watching a anime on the TV with a small frown. (Get some rest they said. Ha! Ever since they did what they did to me, it's been harder and harder to just go to sleep. It feels like I'm missing something, like there's someone I have to find. My... my...) He sits up and looks down on the bed as he whispers. "My Ashikabi."

The door than unlocks and opens and Ash looks up only for his eyes to widen in surprise when he sees Takami. "Hello Ash. I decided to start our plans a little bit earlier." She than walks into the room, closes the door, it atomically locks itself and she walks up to the bed with a little extra sway to her hips.

Ash as a blush on his cheeks as soon as he saw Takami. His breathing got heavier the closer she got to him. "Takami. I... I feel odd. And what do you mean that we are going to start the plan early? You haven't told me what being a Sekirei really means yet. I haven't been aloud to meet the others let alone the other nine that are in with our plan." He than looks her up and down and gulps as his blush grows. "And what does Ashikabi mean? And why does it feel like your mine?"

Takami grabs Ash by his black T-shirt with both hands and pulls him off of the bed. She looks down into his eyes seriously with a small blush on her own cheeks. "Your right. I have a lot still to tell you, but I want to help you with this new feeling first. I'm going to wing you and we're more than likely going to have sex afterwards." She sees his eyes almost pop out of his head at what she just said and than looks at him a little sadly. "I know that we shouldn't do this. But the truth is that if not me, than you can end up in the hands of a woman that would use you as a living sex toy. Or some guy that would bend you over anything and make you his cum dumpster."

Ash's eyes widen in horror and his jaw drops open. "What! No! I don't want that to happen to me! I'm not..."

Takami shakes her head, making Ash stop mid sentence. "I'm sorry but that doesn't matter now that you are a Sekirei. Man, woman, it doesn't matter who it is that wings you. You will be connected to the one that becomes your Ashikabi. I don't want you in the hands of someone that would never care about you. I care about you and the others very much, so even knowing what probably is going to happen. Will you be my first Sekirei?"

Ash looks into Takami eyes while still breathing heavily and blushing darkly. He than quickly nods his head with a shy smile. "Yes Takami. Like I said, I feel like you are my Ashikabi. I might not know what it means, but I've always thought that you are beautiful. I know what sex is and... and if after you wing me we... we want to do it, we can." He than looks away from her. "I just hopefully don't disappoint you and..."

Takami pulls him up on his toes, making him both stop and look back at her. She smirks as she looks into his brown eyes. "Don't worry, you won't." She than pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Ash's eyes widen for a second before closing and kissing Takami back with a moan. "Mmmm." Than large bird like wings made out of light seem to grow out of his back. The top half is red while the bottom is white. They pull out of the kiss with a wet "pop" and he looks into her eyes lovingly. "From this day on, let my crimson and white light shine and protect my Ashikabi." He than blinks in surprise. "What the...? Where did that come from?"

Takami smile as she let's Ash go and takes off her lab coat. "That was your Norito." She than takes off her tie and gives him a smirk. "And those are your wings." She than starts to unbutton her shirt.

Ash looks over his right shoulder and gasps at seeing the red and white wing made out of light. "ugh. Wow. I have wings. And yet, I feel like it's right to have them." He has a smile on his face as he looks back at Takami while his wings fade away. His jaw drops open however seeing her now standing in front of him in only her black bra and panties.

Takami still has a smirk on her face and her hands on her curvy hips. "like I said we have a lot to talk about. But for right now, let's get you out of those clothes.

 **Lemon Start**

Takami grabs Ash's black T-shirt and pulls it over his head and drops it on the floor. She than bends down slightly and kisses him again. She rest her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles there and than slowly slides them down his body.

Ash moans into the kiss as he feels Takami's hands slide down his body. He blushes when her fingers slip under his boxers waistband and she tightens her grip. When she gives them a pull he nods his head and she than pulls them down.

Takami than ends the kiss, grabs Ash by his shoulders and turns her body, keeping him in front of her. She sits down on the bed and slowly looks down his body. starting with his brown eyes, the dark blush on his cheeks, him shyly biting his bottom lip, the slight muscles on his chest, the muscles in his fit arms, his six inch young manhood pointing straight up and the muscles in his fit legs. She looks back up into his eyes with a smile. "Ash, I want you to touch me first. You can go as slow as you want. Unfortunately I can't stay with you all night, but no one we come by till morning. We have hours before I have to go. So don't rush ok."

Ash nods his head and slowly puts his hands on Takami's thighs. He lightly rubs them and she opens her legs more for him. He moves his hands to the inside of them and slowly up to her panties. He grabs the waistband and she lifts her hips up off the bed so he can pull them down her shapely legs. He than drops them on the floor and looks at her lower lips.

Takami smirks looking into Ash's eyes that are glued to her center. "First time seeing a pussy?" He looks back up into her eyes and nods. She arches her back, sticking her breasts out more and making him look down at them. "You still got something to take off me though. So if you don't mind?"

Ash nods again and reaches out with both hands. He slides his fingers over Takami's bra covered breasts with a slight frown. "How?" She smiles, lightly grabs his hands and move them behind her back. He feels the hooks and tries to unhook them. (Come on Ash. Don't look like a idiot in front of your Ashikabi.) A smile forms on his face when he unhooks the top one. (Got it!) He than unhooks the bra and takes it off of her. His eyes widen when he sees her breasts lightly bounce.

Takami smirks at the look on Ash's face and takes his hands into her own. "I think you like boobs to, right?" She than places his hands on her breasts. "But like I said earlier." She than makes him lightly squeeze them. "I want you to touch me."

Ash gulps and continues to squeeze Takami's breasts while looking down at them, even after she put her hands back down on the bed. (So, this is what boobs feel like.) He than rubs them and lightly pinches her nipples.

Takami arches her back and bites her bottom lip. (He's not doing to bad. But I want more than just his hands.) She than reaches up with her left hand and grab the back of Ash's head, this makes him look into her eyes. "Ash, this feels nice and all. But I want you lips to. Suck them." She than lightly pulls him closer to her chest.

Ash moves his right hand to the side of Takami's left breast and starts to kiss it. It isn't long before he takes the nipple into his mouth and lightly sucks.

Takami's hold tightens in Ash's hair and she looks down at him with half lided eyes. "Yes. mmmm. What a good Sekirei you are. mmmm. I'm happy I picked you to be my first." She rubs the back of his head while arching her back to get more of her breast in his mouth.

Ash blushes at hearing Takami's words and pulls his lips off of her breast with a wet "pop" He than wraps his arms around her waist and sucks her right breast with a little more force.

Takami's right hand fists the sheet and her hips lightly buck. "mmmm. Getting a little rougher are you?" She gives Ash another smirk. "I like that." After a little while she pulls him off her breast with another wet "pop" and looks into his eyes. "Eat me. I want your tongue inside me." She than lightly pushes him down on his knees.

Ash looks down at Takami's wet lower lips and nervously licks his own. He than leans in and kisses her center up and down. He than looks up into her eyes and licks her center from the bottom to the top.

Takami holds the top of Ash's head with both hands and looks back into his big brown ones. "ooohhh. Yes. Just like that." She pushes his face closer to her center and rolls her hips while he continues to lick her. "ooohhh. Fuck. ooohhh. Inside. Fuck me with your tongue. ooohhh."

Ash than pushes his tongue inside of Takami as hard as he can. He than feels her grip on his head tighten and her trusting her hips into his face. He continues to move his tongue in and out of her, loving the feel and taste of his Ashikabi.

Takami looks down at Ash with a blush as she continues to trust her hips. "ooohhh. Yes. ooohhh. keep moving your tongue. ooohhh. Just a little more baby. ooohhh. More. ooohhh." After a few more seconds she closes her eyes, arches her back and pulls him even closer as she cums. "Oooohhhh."

Ash stays on his knees as he lifts his head up when Takami let's go of it. His eyes are closed and some of her clear cum that's not in his mouth is on his lips, the z marks on his cheeks and his chin. He swallows the cum in his mouth with a "gulp" and licks his lips as he opens his eyes. "Did I do good my Ashikabi?"

Takami had watched Ash swallow her cum and lick his lips. She gives him a smile as she breathes heavily. "You did wonderfully baby. But you don't have to call me Ashikabi all the time." She than grabs his arms and pulls him up, making him sit next to her on her right. "Now I believe it's your turn." She than slides off of the bed and gets on her knees between his legs. She places her hands on his thighs and looks down at the young, hard manhood with a smirk. She leans down and kisses the base and than slowly kisses and up to the head.

Ash tilts his head back feeling Takami slowly kissing up his manhood. "Fuck. ugh. My Ashi... Takami-chan. That feels so good." His eyes widen and he fists the sheets when she takes the head into her mouth and sucks. "Fuck! ooohhh! I... I... ooohhh! Fuck! ooohhh!"

Takami smirks around the head as she continues to suck. (Well Ash is sexually sensitive as a Sekirei should be. Good thing all of these rooms are sound proof.) She than slides her lips down his manhood until all six inches are in her mouth. She than pulls back up to the head and than starts to bob her head up and down.

Ash falls back on the bed, closes his eyes and moves his hips. "ooohhh! Damn! ooohhh! Did... did it feel. ooohhh! Feel this good for you. ooohhh!" He than bites his bottom lip.

Takami looks up at Ash as she continues to bob her head up and down. (Damn it. Why does he have to be cute as he is hansom. I said I didn't want him in the hands of someone that would bend him over and fuck him. But damn do I want to fuck him like that.) She inwardly smirks as she moves her left hand under him with her middle finger by his backdoor. (Let's see how hard you cum when I do this.) She than pushes her finger inside him.

Ash's eyes almost pop out of his head before closing tight, arches his back and let's out a loud moan as he cums. "Ooooohhhhh!" After a few seconds he falls back against the bed and breathes heavily with a big smile on his face.

Takami stands up and swallows the cum in her mouth. She looks down at Ash with a smile and crosses her arms under her breasts. (He went off like a rocket. I definitely need to buy a strap on in the future.) "Ash baby? Can you go one more round?"

Ash looks up into Takami's eyes and than down to her breasts. He blushes, licks his lips and nods his head. "If you want to than of course I can." He than pushes himself up the bed and leans back on his arms. "My Ashi... Takami-chan."

Takami gets on the bed and looks into Ash's eyes with her's half lided. "That's not what I asked." She than crawls up the bed to him. "But because I'm a Ashikabi now." She than puts her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushes him down. "All I want is to make you mine everyway I can." She leans down and licks her cum off of his cheeks.

Ash closes his eyes as Takami kisses him and he feels her breasts rub against his chest. He kisses her back as he grabs her shoulders. She breaks the kiss and sucks the right side of his neck as she rubs her center against his now hard again manhood. "Takami-chan. ugh. I love you."

Takami pull off of Ash's neck with a wet "pop" and looks into his eyes with a smile while lining her center up with his manhood. "I love you too Ash-kun." She than pushes herself down on his manhood.

Ash's eyes almost pop out of his head again when all six inches of his manhood sink inside of Takami. "Oh God." His grip tightens on her shoulders as she bounces up and down and the sound of slapping skin against skin fills the room. "slap" "ooohhh." "slap" "Fuck." "slap" "ooohhh." "slap" "Takami-chan" "slap"

Takami smirks as she continues to move her hips up and down. "slap" "You like that?" "slap" "Me fucking you" "slap" "Huh baby?" "slap" "Making you..." "slap" "Mine." "slap"

Ash's toes curls and his eyes close tightly. "slap" "ooohhh" "slap" "ooohhh" "slap" "Takami-chan" "slap" "ooohhh." "slap" "I'm gonna..." After a few more bounces, Ash arches his back and loudly moans as he cums inside her. "Ooooohhhhh!"

Takami lifts herself up on her hands, grits her teeth and slams her hips with her breasts bouncing with her movements. "Slap" "One more." "Slap" "One more baby." "Slap" "Cum again." "Slap" "Cum for me..." "Slap" "Ash-kun."

Ash's hands fall from Takami's shoulders and fists the sheets. He pants as he watches her breasts bounce. "uhh." "Slap" "ooohhh." "uhh." "Slap" "ooohhh." "uhh." "Slap" "ooohhh."

Takami closes her eyes as she continues to bounce. "Slap" "Fuck." "Slap" "Fuck." "Slap" "Almost." "Slap" "Almost." "Slap" She bounces a few more times and than tilts her head back as she cums. "mmmmm." Her hips slam down one last time, her insides squeezes Ash's manhood tightly and some her cum runs down it.

Ash's eyes widen and his mouth drops open as he feels most of Takami's cum sucked into his manhood. He than closes his eyes, grits his teeth and arches his back as he cums one last time. "ugh."

Takami falls down on the bed on Ash's right with him cuddling up next to her. Both of them have big smiles on their faces. (Good thing Sekirei can't get their Ashikabi pregnant.)

 **Lemon End!**

 **Two hours later.**

"And that's basically it."

Takami stops to take a pull of the lite cigarette that she is holding between her right index and middle fingers. Ash is sitting up next to her on the bed with her left arm wrapped around him. She let's out a puff of smoke and than looks into his eyes. "I wanted to tell all of you this after your injections. But that asshole wants to tell all of you this tomorrow and the next two days afterwards before letting all of you out into the city." She than looks at him in worry. "I know this is a lot to take in, especially with what will happen after this stupid game starts. But I and whoever will be my other Sekirei will have your back in this. And if our plans work, will stop this game and save as many Sekirei as possible." She kisses his forehead and looks at him with a small smile. "Talk to me Ash-kun. How are you feeling?"

Ash looks away from Takami and down at his lap. "Like you said, it's a lot to take in. Finally knowing what the whole plan really is." He than looks back at her seriously. "And don't worry, I'm definitely still in. More so than I already was." He than looks away from her again. "It's just that so much of being a Sekirei is so crazy. That you winging me is like you and I are more or less married now. That aliens are real. That there is a good chance some people are going to die." He than looks back at her with a blush. "That I'm ok with you having more Sekirei as long as you still love me." He than puts his right hand on his stomach and looks down at it with a darker blush. "T... that you could... when I'm a full Sekirei... you can get me..."

Takami stops Ash by holding his cheeks, turns his face to her and kisses him passionately. After a few seconds she ends the kiss with a wet "pop" and looks into his dazed eyes. "You and I will talk about that after all of this madness." She gives him another kiss and than slides off of the bed. "But unfortunately I have to go baby." She than walks up to her pants and bends over to pick them up.

Ash's eyes widen when Takami bends over with her curvy butt that is sticking right in his direction. He gulps as she straightens back up, turns around and walks up to him holding her pants in her left hand and something red in her right. (God she is beautiful.)

Takami smirks as she sees Ash's eyes are glued to her breasts that slightly bounce with each step. She than hands him the red object. "Keep this hidden until you get out into the city ok?"

Ash pulls his eyes off of her breasts and gives her a nod while taking the object with his right hand. He looks down at it with his right eyebrow raised. "A smart phone?"

Takami had already put her pants back on and is sitting on the bed. "Yes. I can't call you while you're still in this building. But pictures of the other nine are in there." They share another kiss and than she walks up to the rest of her clothes. "When you leave this building, can you stay close by and get the others when they exit?" She than puts her bra back on and looks over her right shoulder at Ash. "I call you at around one in the afternoon ok?"

Ash looks at her seriously and gives her a nod. "You can count on me Takami-chan." He than gives her a smile. "I love you my Ashikabi."

Takami looks at Ash with a smile as she fixes her tie. She than walks up to him again and they have one last kiss. "I love you too Ash-kun." She than puts something into his left hand and whispers into his left ear. "Keep these hidden to. Just think of them as a reminder that your wife can't wait to see you again." She than walks out of the room.

When the door closes and it relocks, Ash looks at what Takami gave him.

His whole face blushes red and he feels like steam is coming out of his ears. (Holy crap!) Right there in his hand is her small black panties.

 **Somewhere in the north outer parts of the city. One ten in the morning.**

A black limo drives down a road with trees on the other sides of the sidewalks. It goes through the open pathway between two large stone walls and stops in the large front yard. A few feet away from the limo is a large three story Japanese style building with a sign above the door. The sign reads, **Izumo Inn**.

The driver gets out of the limo, showing that it is a tall, slim man wearing a black suit, white gloves, black shoes and hat. He opens the left side door and Takami steps out of it. "I hope the renovations are two your liking Ms. Sahashi."

Takami looks up at the building and than back at the driver with a smile. "So far it looks good Kai. Thank you for making sure that it was all finished by yesterday." She than looks back at the building seriously. (They will be here later today. I'm sorry that I'm bringing all of you into this. But if I'm going to save as many as possible, I'm going to need their help.)

 **To be continued.**

 **And another one done! I hoped those of you that read this, liked it. Now if you are a big Sekirei fan and hate the changes I made. I'm sorry but this is just the first of more that is coming. And for anyone that does like this first chapter, I hope I can keep you interested in future chapters. Now let's get to the challenges.**

 **1: Minato: The Sekirei Overlord.**

 **On the day before Minato meets Musubi and gets pulled into the craziness of the Sekirei plan. He passes out before he leaves his apartment and comes to inside of a dark room. After walking around for a while, looking for a way out. He than hears a voice calling out two him and sees a purple glowing sphere ahead of him. He reluctantly walks up to the sphere and touchs it. He wakes up in his apartment with powers that he thought could never be real, the will to rule, (and kill) and knowing about the Sekirei and what is going to happen to them. He than decides to save them by claiming all of the Sekirei for himself and his sister. (the women for him) (the men for Yukari) Now, with the ability (and desire) to wing any Sekirei he wants. (even if they are already winged.) He now calls Yukari over to his apartment and tells her everything. She agrees to help and the two decide that the next day they will go into the city to find and wing as many Sekirei as they can. How far will Minato go to save as many Sekirei as possible? Will he be happy trying to take over just the city or will he, his sister and their Sekirei want to rule more? What will happen now that Minato is just as strong as most Sekirei and gets stronger in time? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Minato doesn't know who is a Sekirei, but he can feel them when he is close to one.**

 **2\. Minato can temporary add the ability of any Sekirei that he kisses to his own powers for a short time.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Minato/Large harem and Yukari/Harem or Yukari/Bi harem. (can be large)**

 **2:** **Minato: The masked Ashikabi**

 **The night before Minato meets Musubi while walking to his apartment. He finds a old wooden mask lying on the ground. He takes it home and while looking at it, he slowly brings it up to his face (without even noticing it) and puts it on. After transforming (basically just his face is now green) he gets some revenge on his landlord and seeing what he can now do, decides to go out into the city to have some fun. Now with the power of the Mask, even knowing how dangerous and crazy he is while wearing it. Minato promises to save as many sekirei as possible, no matter what it takes. How many sekirei will he save? Will he find a way to wing already winged sekirei? Will any one else get to wear the mask? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If you make it a dark Mask story, Than Minato finds a way to kill other Ashikabi (only the bad ones) without their sekirei dying.**

 **2\. If anyone else gets to wear the Mask. Minato is the one who gave it to them and does get it back. (after the person has their fun of course)**

 **3\. The main pairing is Minato/Harem. (can be large) (can have both human and sekirei women in it)**

 **3** **: Minato the Pokegirl master.**

 **What if instead of the Sekirei it was the Pokegirls instead. Minato finds himself in a completely different game. He not only attracts beautiful girls that look like normal people, but with spacial powers and abilities. But women with pointy ears, strange colored skin, wings, fins, tails or even tentacles! How many Pokegirls are in the city? How many people will take part in this new game? Will Minato and his team be able to win and will he be able to stand at the top as the Pokegirl Master? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. All Sekirei can still be in your story. They just have to be human looking Pokegirls.**

 **2\. Other Pokegirls can be regular Pokegirls, Female characters from other anime, cartoons, video games, TV shows or movies and/or your own OCs.**

 **3\. Main pairing is Minato/harem. (Can be large) (Can have other characters with harems)**

 **4: Minato: The Ashikabi of Toontown.**

 **Minato and Yukari move to L.A with their mother Takami when she gives them jobs at the new cartoon studio that she is now in charge of. (It being owned by MBI) The only catch is that they have to live in Toontown. Just when the two thought that living in a city with living cartoon characters is crazy enough. They soon find themselves being sucked into the Sekirei plan. (Which has been moved into Toontown for being able to keep it secret better and being able to just blame it on how dangerous it is if someone dies) Now not only do Minato and Yukari have to deal with being apart of the Sekirei plan, but they also have to deal with toons falling in love with them as well. What's going to happen with the Sekirei plan starting in Toontown now? How many toons will get involved one way or another? And what if some Ashikabi get their hands on some dip? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. This is not only a crossover with Who Framed Roger Rabbit. You can have any and as many other cartoon characters in your story.**

 **2\. Minato and Yukari are not the only Humans living in Toontown.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Minato/harem, Yukari/harem or femharem (Unless she is in Minato's harem) and/or Male toon/Sekirei harem, Female toon/Sekirei femharem.**

 **5: Your male OC Sekirei story.**

 **Instead of Minato, it's your male OC as the main character. Where will you story take place? Who will your Sekirei be? Will you OC go with the plan or against it? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: None.**

 **6: Your female OC Sekirei story.**

 **The same as challenge 4. Just with your female OC instead.**

 **Bonus points: None.**

 **7: Other male character in the Sekirei world.**

 **The male character from other show (Of your choosing) wakes up in the Sekirei world with only remembering his name. Now with a chance to get his memories back and maybe a way back home. He and his Sekirei most get to the end of the Sekirei plan. Will he get his memories back? Will he be able to find a way back home with his Sekirei? Will they survive this crazy game? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can have more than one male character from other show in your story.**

 **2\. If the character/s have any powers or abilities, they have to relearn how to use them.**

 **3\. The main pairing is the male character/harem. (Can be large) (Can have other characters with harems)**

 **8: Other female character in the Sekirei world.**

 **Just like challenge 7. Just with a female character instead.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can have more than one female character from other show in your story.**

 **2\. Same as the last number 2 bonus points.**

 **3\. The main pairing is the female character/femhatem. (Can be large) (Can have other characters with harems.)**

 **9: Yukari the Ashikabi.**

 **Yukari was just walking around the city when a young woman falls out of the sky and right into her arms. After getting to talk to her and finding out she is a Sekirei. Yukari ends up winging her and becomes a Ashikabi. Now with a growing number of her own Sekirei she vows to get to the end of the game. Will she and her Sekirei survive to the end of the game? Which Sekirei will she wing. How will Yukari feel with her own harem of beautiful girls? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Even though Yukari is the main character. Minato can still be apart of your story.**

 **2\. You can have OC Sekirei in your story.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Yukari/femharem. (Can be large)**

 **10: Takami decided to enter the game herself.**

 **Takami decides she doesn't want her children in this crazy game, so she becomes a Ashikabi herself. As soon as the game starts she goes out into the city to find her first Sekirei. She wings any Sekirei she can get her hands on so she can end this game as soon as possible. How many Sekirei will she wing? Will she be able to keep her children out of the Sekirei plan? How will her life change now that she has so many wives? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. If Minato and Yukari do become Ashikabi. They only can have OC Sekirei.**

 **2\. Takami has to like to flirt and tease her Sekirei.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Takami/femharem. (Can be large)**

 **Now as I promised here are the harems.**

 **Minato/Musubi #88, Yume #08, Kusana #108, Matsu #02, Tsukiumi #09, Kazehana #03, Homura #06B, Kuruse #54, Uzume #10, Miya #01, Akitsu #07, Benitsubasa #105, Haihane #104, Hibiki #12, Hikari #11, Ichiya #18, Karasuba #04, Katsuragi #86, Kujika #48, Kocho #22, Mitsuha #38, Namiji #73, Nanani #78, Natsu #72, Taki #65, Toyotama #16, Yahan #57, Yashima #84, Yomi #43, Oriha #101.**

 **Takami/Amebane #13, Kagari #06A, Mutsu #05, Shiina #107, OC Link #109, OC Marth #117, OC Roy #125, OC Ash Ketchum #115, OC Zack #32, My OC Blue #42, OC Brick Jojo #58, OC Boomer Jojo #59, OC Butch Jojo #60,** **OC Tai #121, OC Matt #122, OC Ken #63, OC Davis #64, OC Dexter #41,** **OC Gon #92, OC** **Killua #91.**

 **Yukari/Kuno #95, Chiyo #14, Hari #32, Hatae #20, Himeko #15, Ikki #19, Juusa #103, Kaho #82, Kaie #62, Kaiha #21, Kujou #23, Kuzuri #25, Natsuka #28, Niwa #75, Yuna #17.**

 **Menelik/Midorino #24, Mimi #26, Mitsuki #39, Nina #27, Narashino #74, Oshino #85, Sai #31, Saki #55, #37, #79, #29, #30, Shi #40, Shijime #106, Yosuga #44.**

 **Xena/OC Sonw White #110, OC Aurora #111, OC Cinderella #112, OC Belle #113, OC Ariel #114, OC Jasmine #116, OC Pocahontas #120, OC Rapunzel #119, OC Mulan #131, OC Tiana#126, OC Merida #130, Kida #127, Moana #138, Anna #142, Elsa #141.**

 **Deemay/OC Megara #124, OC Esmeralda #128, OC Lonette #143, OC Red Hot Riding Hood #129, OC Hello Nurse #132, OC Chel #140, OC Kayley #144, OC Holli Would #150, OC Jessica Rabbit #151** **, OC Sam #148, OC Clover #146, OC Alex #147, OC Connie #123, OC April O'Neal #118, OC Erotica Jones #135.**

 **So there you all go! Just one more new story to go and than nothing but updates for all of my stories. As for what that story is, it's a Loud House one. Anyway I hoped all of you had a good Thanksgiving!**

 **Well, until next time. Bye!**


	2. Enter the two Kings and the three Queens

**Enter the two Kings and three Queens.**

 **Hey** **everybody! Chapter 2 is finally here and it's time for the kings and other queens of this story to make their entrances. But first, thank you to the 4 followers and the 7 favorites all of you have given this story. Let's get it going.**

 **Guest: Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Sekirei or the "OCs." that belong to their rightful owners.** **But I do own the OCs I created.**

 **Chapter** **Warnings: Adult Language, Drinking.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

 **Special attacks, Locations and time of day.**

 **New** **Gods City Airport. Eight, fifteen in the morning.**

The sun shines down on the very remote and almost empty large city. It is slowly being somewhat filled however as three airplanes and two private jets worth of passengers leave the airport. Almost an hour later, the airport is once again empty as al the people have left in cars or taxis. However, five people are left sitting on a bench, waiting to be picked up.

The oldest of the group is a thirty six year old woman. She stands five feet, seven inches tall with Dark brown skin, straight black hair that stops at the top of her back, brown eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, fit waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, fit shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a red short sleeve shirt that hugs her chest, tight blue jeans and white slip on shoes.

Next to her is a seventeen year old young man. He stands five feet, eight inches tall with light brown skin, short cut black hair, dark brown eyes and thin lips. He has a skinny body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a black cap, a red T-shirt, black jeans and red and black sneakers.

The one next to him is a seventeen year old young woman. she stands five feet, eight inches tall with Dark brown skin, black hair tied in a high ponytail that stops at the top of her back, yellow eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a slim body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, big C-cup breasts, fit waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, fit shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a dark green tank top, tight black pants that stop half way down her calfs and one inch brown sandals. She is also wearing red fingernail polish.

The one next to her is a eighteen year old young woman. She stands five feet, two inches tall with peach skin, black hair with bangs covering her forehead with a larger one in the middle, two longer bangs also frame her face, dark blue eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white button up shirt, a black tie with a red cross design on it, a black skirt that stops halfway down her thighs, a brown belt, black long socks that stop a little past her knees and brown boots that go up to just under her knees. She also has a gold cross hairpin on the left bang that frames her face.

The last one is a nineteen year old young man. He stands five feet, eight inches tall with peach skin, messy black hair with a bang in the middle of his forehead, gray eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a white shirt, a blue jacket over it, blue jeans and white shoes.

The oldest of the women crosses her arms over her large breasts and has a frown on her face. "Ok. Where in the hell is Takami. She's usually right on time." She than uncrosses her arms, reaches into her pants right pocket with her right hand and pulls out her phone. She pushes a button, making the screen light up. "It's almost been an hour."

The younger man sitting next to her, shakes his head and looks at her with a smile. "Don't worry mom. I'm sure she'll be here soon." He than turns to the younger women next to him. "Right Xena?"

Xena looks at him with a small smile. "Yeah." She than looks at the older woman. "Meny's right mom. She probably be here in a few more minutes."

The middle aged woman is leaning forward with her right elbow on her right leg and her right cheek resting in her hand. "Besides, don't forget my mom works in the hospital." She than looks out of the corner of her right eye at the three. "Anything could have happened."

Xena looks at the other young woman with some worry. "You mean to one of the people that was already here?" She than looks away from her. "I hope not. This is the only city on this island. I hope it has everything a up to date hospital needs."

The oldest young man looks at Xena with a smile. "Don't worry, it will." He than puts his right hand on the other young woman's left shoulder, while still looking at Xena. "Our mother would not work in anyplace that wasn't one of the world's best." He than looks away sadly. "Besides, I rather her be late for something miner than someone being hurt."

The young woman sitting next to him, sits back up and than rest her head on his right shoulder with a smile. She also as her eyes closed and a small blush on her cheeks. " That's my big brother. Always thinking about others."

The young man looks down at the young woman with a smile and small blush of his own.

The older woman looks at the two with a smile and was just about to say something, but the sound of a car coming makes all five look up in that direction.

It turns out that it is a limo that is driving up to them. It comes to a stop in front of them and than the driver's door opens. Kai steps on to the sidewalk and gives the five people a bow. "Good morning. My apologies for being late, but getting all of you some breakfast took a bit longer than I thought it would. My name is Kai Tsuchi." He than walks up to the oldest woman and sticks out his right hand to her. "You most be Ms. Deemay Doon. Ms. Sahashi has told me a lot about you."

Deemay gives Kai a smile and shakes his hand. "Well Kai, I was a little annoyed that you are so late." She than gives him a small smirk. "But since you got us all some food, I think I can forgive you."

Kai nods his head and than steps in front of Deemay's two kids. He first looks at the young man. "And you must be Ms. Doon's son, Menelik Doon." He than looks at Xena. "And you, Ms. Doon's daughter, Xena Doon." He than raises his his right hand for them to shake. "I'm pleased to meet both of you."

Menelik shakes Kai's hand first while giving him a smile. "Pleased to meet you to Kai."

Xena shakes Kai's hand next and gives him a big smile. "Yeah, nice to meet you to Kai."

Kai than walks up to the other young woman and gives her a bow. "And you are Ms. Sahashi's daughter, Yukari." He than straightens back up and gives her a small smile. "It's good to finally meet you young lady."

Yukari gives Kai a smile of her own back. "It's nice meeting you to Kai."

Kai than gives the last young man a bow. "And last but not least. "Mr. Minato." He once again straightens back up. "Ms. Sahashi has told me so much about you two and how much she loves you both."

Minato has a small smile and an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Mom told you a lot about us huh?"

Kai nods his head and than walks up to the limo. He than opens the left side back door and holds it open for them. "Now, I believe we should all get going. Not to mention that the breakfast I got for all of you is going cold." He than gives them all a slight bow. "Ladies first."

Yukari puts her hands on her hips while giving Kai a smile. "Well aren't you a gentleman Kai." She than looks at Minato with a smirk. "You know, you can learn a thing or two from him Minato."

Minato looks at Yukari with a little bit of surprise. "But Yukari, I always open the door for you."

Yukari fully turns two Minato and gives him a smile. "I'm just teasing you Minato. he he he."

Soon all of them get in the limo with Kai back in the driver's seat. Not long after it drives away from the airport and into the city.

 **Izumo Inn. Ten, nineteen in the morning.**

After the very long limo ride, It finally comes to an end and parks in the Inn's front yard.

Kai gets out of the limo, walks to the left back door and opens it. "Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to Izumo Inn."

The five than exit the limo one at a time. All of them are looking around in wonder at not only the large house, but the small forest around them.

Deemay looks up at the three story building and shakes her head. "I know Takami likes the finer things, but why the hell such a big house for only the seven of us?"

Menelik walks up to Deemay's right side and looks up at the building as well. "I have no idea mom." He than looks at her with a smile. "But it sure looks nice though." He looks back at the house. "Well... the outside does."

Xena smirks as she looks up at the house. "I think it's perfect. It's got more than enough room for each of us to have a small piece to ourselves." He smirk than gets a little bit bigger. "And I don't have to worry about disturbing anybody if I have company over."

Menelik turns to Xena and gives her a deadpan look. "Why am I not surprised that is the first thing you'd think about?"

Xena looks back at Meneilk with her right eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest. "Like that is not what you were thinking to." She than uncrosses her arms and looks away from him with a sad look. "Though I don't see any sexy women on the drive here."

Yukari was looking into the forest with a slightly sad look in her eyes. She was barely moving as she continues to just stand there. She slightly jumps as someone touches her left shoulder. She turns her head to see it's Minato.

Minato as a worried look on his face as he looks into Yukari's eyes. "You're thinking about the day again aren't you?" He gets a nod from her and than pulls her into a hug. He puts his right hand on the back of her head, when she rest it on his chest. "Hey, no matter what happens, I always come to look for you." He than looks down at her with a smile. "Even if it means we'll both be lost."

Yukari pulls a bit out of the hug, looks up at Minato with a smile and lightly hits his chest with her right fist. "You dummy. he he he he. You're not supposed to say that last part." She than gives him a smirk. "Even if it's true. There you were, big brother, being the superhero coming to save me. And what happens? We both end up being lost in those woods for hours."

Minato keeps his left arm around Yukari, holds the back of his head with his right hand and blushes in embarrassment. "And what else was I supposed to do?" Just let somebody who knew what they were doing go find you? Or go running in there to find you without knowing at all how to get out." He than gives her a big smile. "Sorry Yukari, but if it meant that you weren't going to be lost in those woods by yourself. Than I'm not going to regret getting lost so I could be with you."

Yukari has a blush on her cheeks and she gives Minato a smile back. She was just about to say something, when a feminine voice cuts her off.

"Yukari! Minato! It's good to see you two again."

Everyone looks towards the front door of the house and sees Takami standing there. She is now wearing a purple shirt that hugs her chest, tight black pants and black sandals.

Menelik blushes as he looks at Takami in surprise. (Wow. Mom didn't say that her friend was so beautiful.)

Xena's mouth drops open a bit and her eyes turn into hearts as she looks at Takami. (Holy, mom's friend is a knockout.) As the older woman walks past her, she looks down at her curvy butt with a smirk. (Damn. I hope she is into younger women.)

Takami walks up to Yukari and gives her a hug. "How have you been sweetie?"

Yukari gives Takami a hug back. "I'm good mom, but how are you? It has been three years since we've seen you."

Takami gives Yukari a kiss on the forehead and than takes a step back. "I'm all right Yukari." She than turns to Minato and gives him a hug. "And how is my son?" She than gives him a kiss on his right cheek.

Minato gives Takami a hug back and than pulls back to give her a smile. "I'm doing alright mom." His smile than becomes a nervous one. "But... I'm still having problems getting into college."

Takami let's go of Minato, steps back, puts her hands on her hips and gives him a frown. "That's because you need to be more confident. You're a smart young man Minato, so stop just giving into pressure."

Minato's shoulders slump and he tilts his head down in defeat. "Yes mom."

Takami closes her eyes with a smile. "Good." She than opens her eyes and raises her right eyebrow. "That does leave me with a question though." When Minato looks back up at her in confusion, she continues. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Minato blushes in embarrassment and puts his hands up while shaking his head. "No no no no no no. I'm not in a relationship yet mom. I haven't found the right woman. Besides..." He than looks at Yukari out of the corner of his left eye. "Every time I bring someone home, Yukari..."

Takami stops listening as she turns to Yukari with a proud smile. "So your making sure that no stupid little girls are wasting your brother's time since I wasn't there?"

Yukari gives Takami a big smile and puts her hands on her hips. "Of course mom. I'll be damned if I just let any woman that's not good enough for him anywhere near Minato." She than grabs his left arm and hugs it tight. "Get to make sure that my brother gets a real woman for a girlfriend."

Takami closes her eyes, crosses her arms over her chest and still has the proud smile on her face. "That's my girl." Her eyes than open in realization. She than gives Yukari a deadpan look. "Yukari, please tell me you don't still feel up the women to..." She than raises her right eyebrow. "Right?"

Yukari let's go of Minato's arm, crosses her own over her chest and looks away with a pout. "Like I said. I have to make sure they are good enough for Minato." She than looks straight ahead. "Like the last one that was all over him. I had to make sure that her breasts felt good to hold, that they had a nice healthy bounce to them. Make sure her hips were curvy and that her butt but was nicely shaped."

Minato looks at Yukari with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "She was just asking me for directions. We were lucky I was able to stop her from calling the police."

Takami let's out a sigh and lightly hits Yukari on top of her head with her right fist. "uhh. I see that we still have to work on that." She than looks at her daughter with a deadpan look. "You didn't feel up Deemay and her daughter, did you?"

Yukari let's both her shoulders and head slump. "No, Minato make me promise that I wouldn't."

Xena blinks at hearing that and then looks Yukari up and down. "Well, I wouldn't have minded if she did that to me."

Takami, Yukari and Minato all turn around as Deemay, Menelik and Xena walk up to them.

Deemay puts her hands on her hips and gives the three a deadpan. "So are you three going to stop forgetting that we're here?" She than looks at Yukari. "And I knew that I cought you checking me out."

Takami than gives Deemay a quick hug with a smile. "It's really good to see you again my friend. I missed you."

Deemay gives Takami a smile back. "It has been a couple of years. But now that we are staying together, you and I can catch up."

Takami gives Deemay a nod and than looks at Menelik. Her eyes widen in surprise as she looks up at him. "Wow, it has been years. Just look at how big and handsome you've become Menelik."

Menelik gives Takami a small smile with a blush on his cheeks. "T... thank you Ms. Sahashi."

Takami shakes her head and than gives Menelik a smile. "Just call me Takami." She than turns to Xena and was about to say something, but stops as the younger woman grabs her right hand with her left.

Xena lifts Takami's hand up to her lips and kisses it. She than looks into the older woman's eyes with a flirtatious smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Takami. Tell me, do you have any plans for tonight? Because I would love to take you out for dinner."

Takami at first just blinks as she looks back at Xena. She quickly recovers however and gives the younger woman a smirk. "I guess you don't remember me, you were very young after all. But still, look at how much you've grown into a beautiful young woman. But there is one little problem."

Xena was blushing when Takaml called her beautiful. But she raises her right eyebrow and tilts her head to the right at hearing the last part. "And what would that be?"

Takami leans closer to Xena and whispers into her left ear. "That I don't play on the same team as you." She than walks passed the stunned young woman and looks over her left shoulder at the others. "Now let's all get inside." She than turns her head away from them, so they can't see that she now has a sad look on her face. "We have a lot to talk about."

Xena let's her head drop and her shoulders slump as a small bit of depression is in her voice. "Why is this always my luck? I just want a hot girlfriend, that's all."

Menelik turns to Xena and puts his right hand on her left shoulder. When she looks up at him, he gives her a smile. "Hey, don't worry sis. I'm sure you will get a girlfriend soon."

Xena smiles back at Menelik and nods her head. "Yeah. You're right Meny. I bet we can find you one to." Her smile than becomes a smirk. "I mean, who's a better wingwoman than me?"

Deemay was halfway to the house's front door, when she looks over her right shoulder back at her two kids. She turns around with a smile and her hands on her hips. "Are you two going to stand there for the rest of the day, or are you two going to hurry up?" She than turns and walks inside with the others not to far behind."

 **Inside of a large mansion on the other side of New Gods City. Nine in the morning.**

A man looks down out of a window on to the front yard. Three limos are parked in the parking area a few feet away from the front door. Taxi after taxi drop off people, both men and women all dressed differently that walk into the mansion. The man smirks as more and more people arrive. "It looks like everyone that I gave a invitation to as made it. Just a few more days and than my new age of the Gods will begin."

The thirty eight year old man stands Six feet, two inches tall with peach skin, tall spikey white that mostly goes to the left, but the bangs covering his forehead, gray eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a white silk robe with a white sash tied around his waist and black framed glasses.

The man continues to look out of the window, even when someone enters the room and he hears a male voice.

"Sir, I have some bad news. It seems that your ex-wife might be..."

The Man cuts the voice off with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Up to something? I already know that she has something planned. And in the end, whatever it is won't mean a thing." He opens his eyes and turns around to the young man who entered. "Ichinomi, you have done will. When the Sekirei plan begins, you can have your pick of the male Sekirei."

Ichinomi is a twenty eight year old man that stands five feet, eight inches tall with peach skin, brown spikey hair that frames his face, a big bang in the center of his forehead that splits around his nose, gray eyes and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, a black suit jacket over it, a dark blue tie, black dress pants and black shoes.

Ichinomi gives the man a small smile and a bow. "Thank you sir. I truly appreciate it." He than turns around, walks out of the room and closes the door behind himself.

The man pouts as he looks at the door. "Still with the sir?" Than a big smile forms on his face and he puts his hands on his waist. "No matter. As soon as the game ends. Everyone will call me Lord Minaka. The one who stands above the new Gods. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

 **Inside of a large room in the mansion. Nine, fifty in the morning.**

The large room is full of people, some are sitting in the many couches in the room. Some are standing and talking to each other. The rest are sitting by the big bar built in the right side wall by the entrance. Finally a large screen is built into the back wall. A few women dressed as maids are serving drinks and snacks. While three man dressed as butlers are working as bartenders.

A maid that stands five feet two inches tall with peach skin, long brown hair, brown eyes, full lips, big C-cup breasts, curvy hips, curvy butt and shapely legs. Walks up to the center of the bar and leans between two men to talk to one of the butlers. Her eyes widen in shock however as she feels someone lightly squeezing her right breast. She jumps back with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks and glares at the man to her right. "Hey! Keep your hands to yourself sir."

The man is twenty five years old, stands six feet tall, has peach skin, messy drak brown hair with a large bang in the center of his forehead, black eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim muscled arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, slim muscled legs and big feet. He is wearing a white T-shirt, a unzipped brown jacket over it, dark gray pants and brown boots.

The man turns to the maid with a small smile. "Sorry about that beautiful, but my hands can't help themselves. And the names Kaoru Seo. So..." He stops as the maid completely ignores him and walks to one of the ends of the bar.

A man sitting next to him let's out a laugh. "Ha Ha Ha Ha! Man do you have good luck with the ladies. Maybe you can teach me some pointers. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Kaoru gives the man a deadpan look. "Ha. Real funny." He than looks at one of the butlers, raises his right hand with his index finger up and calls out to get his attention. "Hey! I'll have another."

Another man is sitting on one of the couches not to far way. He is between two women and saw what happened between the maid and Seo. He rolls his eyes and lifts a glass filled with alcohol in his right hand up to his lips. "What a complete moron." He than takes a big gulp of his drink.

The twenty five year old man stands six feet tall with tan peach skin, messy black hair that frames his face, he also has a short ponytail, black eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim muscled arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, slim muscled legs and big feet. He is wearing a unzipped leather jacket that shows the muscles on his chest, dark brown goggles around his neck, black pants, a brown belt with a silver buckle and brown boots.

The woman on his left, who has long blonde hair, green eyes, full lips with red lipstick, mid C-cup breasts, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and is wearing a black dress with black heels. She has a small smirk as she looks at Kaoru. "You're definitely right about that Sanada." She than leans closer against him. "It would've been funnier if she slapped him though."

The other woman on Sanada's right has short blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips with red lipstick, small C-cup breasts, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs, wearing a blue shirt, short black skirt and white flats. "That man might be an idiot, but..." She than kisses him on his right cheek. "At least you ask first."

Sanada wraps his arms around the two women with a big smile on his face. "But of course I do. Now, if the owner of this place would kindly hurry up and tell us why he called all of us here. Than the faster the three of us can get to know each other better."

Just as Sanada finished saying that, the lights in the room dimmed and the large screen turned on. Everyone turns to the screen that is now showing Minaka's face on it. Sanada looks at the screen with a small smirk. "Well, ask and you will receive."

However, Kaoru is looking at the screen with a small frown. (Now, what exactly are you up to Minaka?)

 **Inside of a slightly smaller room. Nine fifty in the morning.**

Besides being smaller than the other room, it's mostly the same. But having a smaller bar, less couches, no large screen in the back wall, it being replaced by a door in the center and a lot less people. The people, besides the maids and one butler behind the bar, are all dressed in expensive clothes.

There are two man by the bar, one sitting at the end of the bar with a drink and the other standing by him looking around the room.

The one who's standing is twenty eight years old, stands six feet tall with peach skin, messy brown hair that frames his face, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim muscled arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, slim muscled legs and big feet. He is wearing glasses, a white button up shirt, a black suit jacket over it, a yellow tie, black dress pants and black shoes.

He looks at the one sitting down and talkes quietly to him. "Master Izumi, are you sure it's a good idea we came here? It's strange enough that Hiroto invited you to this city he created. But to now show off what is company has been working on to competitors?"

Izumi is twenty years old, stands five feet, ten inches tall with peach skin, light brown hair, brown eyes and thin lips. He has a fit body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a white button up shirt, a white suit jacket over it, a dark pink tie, white dress pants and white shoes.

Izumi takes a drink before quietly answering bad. "Like I said before Kakizaki. Hiroto is nothing more than a couple fool." He than turns to look at the older man. "If he wants to show off what ever it is and it's something useful. Than I'll use it to barry him and his damn company." He than looks over at a young man sitting in the center of one of the couches. "And if not me than maybe someone else in this room."

The young man is surrounded by people laughing at everything he says.

The teen is fifteen years old, stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, light brown hair that frames his face as well as stops at the bottom of his neck, he also has bangs covering his forehead with a large bang in the center, light brown eyes and thin. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a gold T-shirt, a white jacket over it, it has gold lining the sides of the zipper as well as around the ends of the sleeves, white pants with gold lines going down the sides and white shoes with gold souls.

Kakizaki looks down and holds his chin with his right hand. "But is Hiroto truly that foolish?"

The door in the center of the back wall than opens. Minaka, with Ichinomi right behind him, walk out of the door and stand a bit away from everyone in the room. A maid with a video camera than stands in front of Minaka and starts recording.

Minaka is now wearing a white suit jacket, white gloves, white pants, white shoes and a white cape with a very high collar.

Izumi narrows his eyes as he looks at Minaka, who has a big grin on his face. "Looks like we're about to find out."

Minaka looks around the room and starts by addressing everyone in the room. "Good morning to you all. And welcome to New Gods City. I am very pleased that all of you were able to make it." He looks over at Izumi. "May it be competitors of my medical company." He than looks at the young man wearing white and gold. "Future company heads."

Nobody notices that the young man's curious look changes into a sad one for a few seconds.

Minaka was now looking into the camera as he continues his speech. "And to all of you in the other room. Now I know you're all wondering why I built this city? Why so far away from anywhere else? And why I invited all of you here?" He than closes his eyes. "Well, I invited all of you here not just to witness the next age of mankind." He than opens his eyes and spreads his arms out. "But to be apart of it."

Three butlers carrying a wooden dummy each walk into the room. They set them up by the back wall to the right of the door, each one a few feet from the other. Than three women walk through the door and stand next to Minaka.

Minaka crosses his arms with a big grin on his face. "Now don't be fooled. These three are by far no ordinary women. Infact, they are not even ordinary humans. There three women are beings I made know as Sekirei." He than turns to the three women. "Let me introduce these lovely women to all of you. First, the one at the end. Sekirei number forty five, Cuno."

Cuno is twenty years old, stands five feet, seven inches tall with pale peach skin, long light blue hair tied in a ponytail that touches the floor, she also has three large bangs pointed upwards above her forehead, red eyes and full lips with light blue lipstick. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sleeveless white dress that stops at mid thigh, it shows off a lot of her cleavage, long light blue gloves and knee high gray boots.

Minaka than looks at the one standing in the middle. "Next, Sekirei number forty six, Tressa.

Tressa is twenty one years old, stands five feet, seven inches tall with tan peach skin, short messy red hair that sticks up, black eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sleeveless dark pink dress that stops mid thigh, it shows off a lot of her cleavage, long red gloves and knee high red boots.

Minaka than looks at the last one right next to him. "And last but not least. Sekirei number forty seven, Zapdora.

Zapdora is twenty two years old, stands five feet, three inches tall, has peach skin, spikey blonde hair, two black bangs framing her face, black eyes and full lips with orange lipstick. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, DD-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sleeveless yellow dress that stops mid thigh, it shows off a lot of her cleavage, long black gloves and knee high yellow boots.

Most of the people start to talk to each other or look on in confusion.

The yong man wearing white and gold tilts his head to the right as he looks at the three women. (Sekirei? What is that supposed to mean?) His eyes than focus on their large breasts and a smile forms on his face. (They sure are beautiful.)

Izumi looks from the woman back to Minaka. ( What the hell are you up to Minaka?)

 **Inside of the larger room.**

Most of the people in here are doing the same as the ones in the small room.

Haoru smiles as he looks at the three women on the screen. (Man, look at the size of their breasts. I can just feel my hands itching.)

Sanada also has a smile on his face as he looks the three women up and down. (Damn they look good in those dresses. Maybe I can get this two to wear something like that.)

 **Back inside of the smaller room.**

Minaka than looks back at all the people in the room with a big smile. "Now I can tell you all what makes these beautiful women more than human. But what would be the fun in that." He than turns towards the women and raises his right open hand to the three wooden dummies. "If you please my dears."

The three women look at Minaka with smirks and say at the same time.

"Of course my Ashikabi."

"Of course my Ashikabi."

"Of course my Ashikabi."

The three women than walk up to the dummies. The stand about three feet away from them, while the maid with the camera moves to get a better shot. Cuno took the one closest to the door, Zapdora took the middle one and Tressa the last. The butler that was behind the bar is now standing close by holding a fire extinguisher.

Cuno goes first, she focuses on her dummy and than takes a breath. **"** **Powder Snow."** A blast of cold air with sparkling dust shoots out of her mouth and hits the dummy on the chest. It completely freezes solid in three seconds.

Zapdora goes next and takes a breath as well. **"Thunder Shock."** A jolt of electricity shoots out of her mouth and slams into the dummy's chest. After a few seconds of electricity running up and down the dummy, it is left covered with black burns and a hole in it's chest.

Finally it's Tressa's turn and she starts just like the other two. **"Ember."** A small ball of fire shoots out of her mouth and slams into the dummy's chest. It takes no time at all as the dummy is covered in fire."

The butler than puts out the fire by using the fire extinguisher.

 **Back inside of the larger room.**

Most of the people in the room are looking on in complete confusion or are talking to one another.

Sanada and Haoru are both looking at the screen in complete shock.

(Holy shit!)

(Holy shit!)

 **Inside of the small room.**

Most of the people in this room are having the same reaction as the ones in the other.

Kakizaki just looks on in disbelief at what he just saw.

Izumi looks on in shock at what the three women did to the dummies. (What the hell did you create Minaka, you don't insane fool.)

The young man wearing white and gold has a smile as his eyes shine with excitement. "That is incredible."

Minaka than turns back to the people in the room with a big smile. The maid with the camera than stands in front of him again. "And that was just a small taste of what my Sekirei are capable of. What you all just witnessed is the start of the new age of the Gods. No longer will they just be stories and legends. But true flush and blood, and all one hundred and seventy of you can be apart of the new age. And all of you have to do is..." He pauses for dramatic affect. "Play a little game."

 **To be continued.**

 **And done! Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. I hope all of you enjoyed it. The next update will be chapter 2 of my Loud House story, To Make The Worlds More Entertaining: Loud House. Also I have a poll on my profile only) So please feel free to vote.**

 **Well that's all for now. Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
